


The girls, the gays, & Ryoma's here too

by bl3ach1e, Sug4r_Bon3s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Demiromantic Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, High School, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Tired Yumeno Himiko, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chat fic, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3ach1e/pseuds/bl3ach1e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sug4r_Bon3s/pseuds/Sug4r_Bon3s
Summary: A chaotic fluffy drv3 chatfic, in which your favorite trash baby invites everyone into a groupchat
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The girls, the gays, & Ryoma's here too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who ever reads this fic: We're so fucking sorry in advance hbgtyu7ikjnbg
> 
> username keyyyyyy
> 
> Kaede - penised  
> Shuichi - My chemical fallout at the disco  
> Rantaro - avocado_toast  
> Tsumugi - fanfiction.net  
> Ryoma - catboy  
> Tenko - shsl lesbian  
> Miu - k-mart trisha paytas  
> Maki - oonga boonga stab  
> Korekiyo - kork  
> Ouma - p4nta_overl0rd  
> Kiibo - an actual USB  
> Angie - cower, mortals  
> Kirumi - mom  
> Himiko - vladimir nabokov  
> Gonta - himbo 1  
> Kaito - himbo 2

**2:53 AM**

**Ouma Kokichi has created a group with 15 users**  
**Ouma Kokichi has changed the group name to ‘hell’**  
**Ouma Kokichi has changed their name to p4nta_overl0rd**  
**p4nta_overl0rd has changed 15 names**

_**k-mart trisha paytas & 8 others are online** _

**k-mart trisha paytas:** wtf

**k-mart trisha paytas:** WTF

**p4nta_overl0rd:** :)))))))))))

**catboy:** sleep is the one thing I have.

**p4nta_overl0rd:** no

**catboy:** please.

**p4nta_overl0rd:** N O :)

**oonga boonga stab:** Oh my god. Will you shut the hell up already?

**oonga boonga stab:** .

**oonga boonga stab:** @avocado_toast Come get your fucking boyfriend before I strangle him to death

**k-mart trisha paytas:** that’s kinky 😳🥵

**oonga boonga stab:** I’ll drown you in your own sink and then feed your corpse to stray cats bitch

**k-mart trisha paytas:** e-eeeek!

**p4nta_overl0rd:** did you rlly just fucking stutter over text-

**avocado_toast:** kichi you literally crytype stfu lmao

**p4nta _overl0rd:** b-betrayed,,,,,,by my own boyfriend,,,,,WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**oonga boonga stab:** OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP

**fanfiction.net:** Did you really have to cry out loud too….?

**kork:** I Take It That You Heard Him As Well?

**fanfiction.net:** Yeah,,,,

**my chemical fallout at the disco:** wait,,,

**my chemical fallout at the disco:** how did you two hear that??? You’re all the way in b wing,,,,,,

**shsl lesbian:** EVERY WING HEARD IT.

**vladimir nabokov:** it woke me up…..

**shsl lesbian:** YEAH, you woke Himiko up!

**shsl lesbian:** What do you have to say for yourself you degenerate?! 😡

**p4nta_overl0rd:** uhhh

**p4nta_overl0rd:** uuhhhhmmm

**p4nta_overl0rd:** shut up thx :)

**shsl lesbian:** Wanna say that again rat boy? 😤😤😤

**vladmir nabokov:** tenkooooo, just leave it

**vladimir nabokov:** come back to beddd

**shsl lesbian:** omw back 💖💞💓💗💕💖💗

_**vladimir nabokov is offline** _

_**shsl lesbian is offline**_

**k-mart trisha paytas:** all of you call ME horny on main when these two do _this_ shit???????? 😒

**kork:** I Believe There Is A Difference Between Resting With Your Partner And Copulation…

**my chemical fallout at the disco:** yyyyeah,,,

**k-mart trisha paytas:** can it cucks 😤😤😤😤😤

**p4nta _overl0rd:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

_**mom is online** _

**mom:** Pardon my rudeness, but why in the everloving _fuck_ is my phone buzzing so much at three in the goddamn morning?

**mom:** Need I remind you all that we have school in around three hours?

**kork:** It Appears To Be Time For Me To Take My Leave

_**kork is offline** _

**my chemical fallout at the disco:** uhh yeah same gn

_**my chemical fallout at the disco is offline** _

**p4nta_overl0rd:** TRAITORS

**avocado_toast:** good luck babeeee <3

_**avocado_toast is offline** _

**p4nta_overl0rd:** NO

**p4nta_overl0rd:** YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE

_**p4nta_overl0rd is offline** _

**mom:** You’ll all be cleaning the dorms for the next 2 weeks, so I ask that you are prepared for that.

**mom:** Goodnight, everyone.

**mom:** :)

**mom has closed the thread**

_**mom & 4 others are offline**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of us have a clue wtf we're doing forgive us hgfty7uijnhbg
> 
> Big thanks to Milo nd Pyro for proofreading/crtique, they sacrificed like 3 minutes of their time each to look over this bs hgbftyujhng-


End file.
